


Work Hard, Play Hard

by ralatoindah



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralatoindah/pseuds/ralatoindah
Summary: Because too much work can ruin your sex life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nino's POV

I sigh as I turn the shower off. This is the 3rd day since I complained about our everyday life (and also sex life) that starts to feel monotone these past few months. We woke up, went to work, came home (and if we still have some energy left, we could have sex), and slept. Though it's not his fault that we've been extra busy lately, but I have enough already.

He didn't say anything upon hearing that. All he did was staring at me, and said "is that so? Ah, I understand."

Just about a week ago I read an article about the importance of keeping an interesting sex life (and doing it routinely) in order to have a satisfying love life in the mid life. I'm not even in my mid life, but somehow I feel like all these things around me start to get boring and easily predicted.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Everyone says that I still keep my youthful appearance until now. Even so, I can feel myself getting older. I'm on my early 30s already, for heaven's sake!

I sigh again as I open the bathroom door. It's all dark. What the hell? Blackout? But the lamp in the bathroom is on!

I walk through the darkness to find the switch. And as suspected, someone's turned it off. Jun.

I click my tongue as I turn all the lights back on, and the view that greets me makes my heart skips a beat.

Jun in his "P.A.R.A.D.O.X live in Music Station" outfit. Not forgetting his all sleek (full of greasy pomade) hair style. And his goddamn tight glittery pants. That motherfucker.

He smirks, the annoying "I got you" smirk he usually gives when he's feeling over confident. He approaches me slowly, as he look at me in the eye with those naughty glints. And all the things he does, turns my legs into jelly substance.

He pulls my hand, dragging me to the sofa, and he pushes me down in a forceful way. He took the stereo's remote control from the table and press the on button. Marvin Gaye's song "Let's Get It On" fills the room, and Jun starts to move his body along with the music sensually. Holy fuck.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?_   
_I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me..._   
_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push..._   
_I won't push you baby..._   
_So come on, come on, come on, come on baby..._   
_Stop beatin' round the bush, hey..._

He pulls me up and holds his arms around my waist so we dance together. He slowly pulls down my towel that hangs around my waist, let it falls down and pools around my feet. He runs his fingers on my proudly hard length, and he tortures me with the agonizing feather like touch.

"Jun..." I whimper.                                                          

He smiles. "Sssh, baby. Let me take care of you..." He says softly. He pecks my lips and nibbles at it a few times.

"Urgh, Jun..." I groan as I thrust my hips, trying to get my throbbing member in contact with his hand, properly.

He chuckles. "Eager are you?"

"Shut up, and touch me already!" I pull him closer, desperate with my move. "Please..."

"Since you ask nicely..." He laugh, then he pushes me back onto the sofa.

He kneels in between my legs, and lowers his head close to my member. He blows out some air to the tip, and I throw my head back in pleasure. He chuckles, and then runs his tongue over the thick veins of my member.

If he teases me for another minute, I'm sure I'll be dead first. "Please, Jun..."

"Please what?"

That fucking prick.

"Please suck on me already, you son of, ah......"

He cuts off my words by sucking my member, all so sudden.

"Fuck, Jun..."

I grip his greasy hair as he grazes the tip of my length with his teeth. He licks at it, and swirls his tongue around it. He use his hands to fondle my balls and rubs the base of my length. He dips his head and sucks on me deeper until I can feel the tip of my length touches the base of his throat. He hums and unexpectedly slips his finger into my passage. Then I lose it.

"Jun!!!" I scream his name as I come hard, and he swallows it greedily. He keeps sucking on my member until it softens in his mouth.

He stands up and then he sits on my lap. "Ready for another adventure?" He asks.

I groan. "Give me a second, babe. I need to catch my breath."

He laughs so hard at my reply. "Take your time, Kazu..."

I will call in sick tomorrow.

\------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------


End file.
